With her at the Eifel Tower
by The-OC-Queen241
Summary: The new diva is not so new...when everyone seems to know her. But not in the ways people think. With her french companion and being chased by every guy in the locker room, all she wants is to escape the gun at her back no one can see. OC/Maryse  slight
1. Miracles under the radar Prolouge

"Well, from what I've heard...the place seems damn good." Chris groaned, with a severe headache the bar didn't seem smart, but give him a scotch and he'd feel better shortly. "And...because we're so damn special, they set up their annual wrestling tournament. Men and dike women compete usually they said. It's for a title believe it or not." Adam laughing peered over his shoulder at the paper. It was a formal letter or recommendation and an invitation. John already changed yelled.  
"Come on damn it! I want a good alceehol..." He dragged out. "And where the fuck is Randy? And Mike! Where is that bastard?"  
"Calm down John! Damn!" Mike added, running through the door with Randy. "Sorry...we were called to see a meeting with the board so we had to set up a date..."  
"For what? Marriage licenses?"  
"No dipfuck." Randy pushing John back by the forehead grabbed his duffel bag. Throwing Mike his added. "We're gonna be set up in a rivalry for the title."  
"Damn..." "Come on people! I need something to drink and I want to see other guys beat their faces in for a change!" All men leaving the bar was a twenty minute drive away. Once they were escorted in they saw all the wrestlers look up in shock. When some they heard, asking if they were scouting.  
"Just give me a god damn drink!" Chris whined, slouching down. But, there was one spot open on the benches. Suddenly a black swoosh ran by and then back up. A very attractive girl with blue dyed hair with red streaks and bright blue eyes with pale skin sat a bag on the table. She had on black heavy boots, black leather pants, and a black t-shirt.  
"Can you please watch this bag? I'm sorry!" Running off Irvine yelled.  
"Wait! Waitress! I need a fucking drink!" He yelled, rubbing his temples a woman brought over a bottle of scotch and he instantly poured a shot glass. Drinking it he smirked. "Headache is going away.."  
"You are such a fucking involute." Mike laughing the lights dimmed and then went up. Women in bikinis walking around with cards showed the matches for title.  
"There is a god...Randy..John..."  
"Shut the hell up." The two mumbled. They loved their wives, but going to events like this, it was a man's natural instinct.  
"Hey! There are two women on here! Lily and Songretta-sounds like a drink! That's hot...why do dikes have hot names?"  
"Stop talking like that! Stupid ass!" Adam added.

The first rounds going by the matches were timed under five minutes since there were twenty men/women gunning for the title. Next the semis, the men really didn't pay attention. In two hours, around 1 A.M. the finals began.  
"Okay...I am some what wasted, who the fuck-It's waitress girl!" Every shooting up they noticed she came out, with the title securely around her waist. She was dressed the same, but taking off her t-shirt she had on a black bikini top with black belts around her arms and abdomen. With black gloves as well she smirked as the opponent approached the ring.  
"Now, the finals. Songretta will defend the title against..."  
"Marvelous Marcus." The man growled. Chris and Adam bursting out into laughter Mike started snorting as well. The bell ringing they were shocked at this match up. A five foot five inch girl who could be broken like a twig, going up against a six foot six inch man who was built like Dave.  
"She is gonna get her ass whooped...I feel bad for her..." John sighed. But then, the crowd and the men started screaming and hollering as she kicked straight up, and they could all hear the man's jaw crack. Instant K.O. Raising her arm she grinned and giggled. Taking the belt she put it on her shoulder and jogged down the steps. Looking around she scratched her head.  
"I'm forgetting something..." She mumbled. Typical airhead move of hers. When it struck her, she left the bag with a table...of guys...who could have looked in her bag. "OH SHIT!" She screamed. Looking around she saw one of the men stand up with the bag she started laughing and walked over, regaining her composure. "Thank you." When she looked at the man she went pale, John Cena. The WWE wrestler. Looking at the table she could feel the world spin. "Oh fuck..." She whispered. "What?" John asked.  
"Someone catch me.." Her eyes rolling back she collapsed.  
"Oh damn it! See John! Look what you did! Get the girl some water!" Randy yelled, sitting down on the floor it was wooden, so she hit the floor hard, putting her head on his thighs she was out cold. Chris back with some water he took some napkins and soaked them.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Trust me, it works." He mumbled, since he got ice water he just put the napkins over her face and she shot up. Gasping her chest was heaving, arms shaking she mumbled.  
"Worst dream ever..." Rubbing her eyes she yawned, and every man around her blushed. It was just...damn...  
"adorable..." Randy whispered, covering his mouth John busted into laughter. Her eyes snapping open she started screaming.  
"Oh fuck! MOTHERFUCKER!" Jumping up she tried to jump the table but fell flat. "Ow...Ow...damn it..." It was a half laugh half whimper. For a champ she was pretty ditzy. Standing up on the table it cracked and she fell through. "What the fuck is this! WAAH!" Crying out she covered her face, kicking in the air like a little girl. Suddenly she was stood up by the man and asked where her car was and where she lived. Finding her black mustang she mumbled.  
"Hotel 6...just a three blocks south of here..."  
"Alright, do you guys just wanna follow..." Since it was about a five minute drive they agreed. Getting to the hotel and dropping her to her room they all left. Going into her room she fell onto the bed, breathing a sigh she heard her phone screaming, 'Bitches' by Hollywood Undead.  
"Yes? Oh! Vince hey! Yeah..I'm alright...you were there? You saw me fall through the table? Sorry, I was just off guard-no that is not common! Anyways...alright...yes...I'll be in to sign papers as soon as possible. Thank you sir!" Hanging up she smiled before fading into sleep. Life was finally right for the first time in so long.


	2. The Shooting Star of A Viper Pt 1

Sitting against the receptionist it was five in the morning. John Cena and Chris Irvine were waiting for their meeting with Mr. McMahon to discuss their upcoming story lines. Since Nexus would make their debut in a few months they needed to be set when they come in. When the door opened the two were still talking when the figure leaned against the receptionist counter. Chris looking up glanced her over. Long legs, a nice backside, but, something struck familiar when she took off her hat. The blue hair! Punching John in the stomach when he was about to scream at his friend he pointed to the girl who sat in the corner listening to her iPod. Silent she didn't even notice them. Cracking her neck she looked up when a bright light was shone in her eyes. The receptionist pointed to the door as Vince wanted to see her. Standing up she opened her eyes. Seeing John and Chris she smiled warmly at the two and walked past them and into the office. Sitting down in the chair she watched as Mr. McMahon brought out the contract. Signing it quickly he smiled quickly and emotionless to her and highlighted a few points. "Now, what titles are you interested in? Divas or Womens?"  
"Neither?"  
"Listen, you need a-"  
"I want the WWE title."  
"Now kid-"  
"I won't sign the last initials until you sign me for that."  
"Ah...smart girl. Fine." Stamping 'WWE Title' in bold letters on her contract she signed her initials the last time and stood up. Shaking his hand she bristly walked away and closed the door. Clenching her fist and digging her nails into her skin she took a deep breath, put on her smile, and walked out. Afterward John and Chris went in. The two sitting down they quickly signed their storyline plots, and went onto the questions.  
"Mr. McMahon, is that why you sent us to that bar?"  
"Yes." Standing up he stood away from them, facing the window he watched the still dark sky filled with city lights. "I wanted you to see her in action."  
"Well, she seemed good-"  
"I've been scouting her since Austin told me after he was invited to Florida State's boxing competition. She was the only girl...and then some assholes of men tried to attack her. She fended them all off. That was when we started tracking her. She placed second only because she had to get surgery on her jaw when she ducked and snapped her jaw. Otherwise, she would have won easily."  
"So you're saying..."  
"That girl is probably one of the best Divas we will ever have. She can't go to any other brand, so I signed her on."  
"Well...what's her name?" Chris asked with some impatience and hesitance in his voice.  
"Micheal Reingson."  
"She was named for a boy?"  
"Correct. What else do you boys need to know about her? If she has an STD or some other shit?"  
"N-no sir!" John scoffed. "Just her name."  
"Of course." He sneered. "Now get out of my office." The two leaving they saw that in the parking garage the black mustang was long gone.  
"Damn it..."  
"I know..." John replied.  
"John! You're married!"

"Not like that you jerkoff! I just want to know her name and you know, be friends with the girl...she seems..." Trying to figure out the word Chris cut in.  
"What?"  
"I don't know..." Taking a deep breath he finally got the word to come to him, and he didn't know why.

"Lonely."

Sitting in her hotel room where all the other superstars were Micheal was watching the morning sky rising. People were right. If she had left, she would miss seeing details like this, because they were so worth it in every way. Smiling she stood up and walked to the window. Life was worth it now. She had now what no other person could give her. It wasn't love, sex, money, or anything not really needed in her opinion. It was life. Something she gave herself. Now feeling energized Micheal opened her suitcase and got out her black bikini. The pool and fitness center opened at 6. Also getting her Metallica T-shirt she got at a concert and a pair of basketball shorts with her sneakers she put them in a plastic walmart bag, with her key ran out after locking the door. Going to the elevator and down the ground floor she found her way to the woman's changing room. Getting changed she was shocked no one else, even Divas, were there. Getting changed she was happy no one was there to see her in her bikini. Walking out she looked in the water. No one noticed the beauty of a fresh pool before anyone touched it. How the glass roof made the water shine now that the sun was rising. Climbing the high rise she took a strong run and did a flip dive. What she didn't see was that Randy Orton walked out to see her walking and climbing up the ladder. The way she dove, and the splash she looked around underwater for a few seconds and sped up. Shaking the water off her face she climbed out and looked back at the ladder. Down at the water she knelt down, the light was to beautiful to miss. When the viper's figure appeared behind her. "Hello Randal." She whispered. "How are you this morning?" She asked warmly, completely calm unlike other divas who swooned for him, or the interns who would try to make him love them. "What are you looking at?" He asked, intrigued by her calm composure.  
"Just admiring how man-made creations and nature still blend together. Sit down." Putting her feet into the water she patted the stone next to her. Submerging his feet into the water he saw his reflection. He saw her staring up at the roof and to the water when he saw it, and he lost his breath. The light was so breathless on the water it shined pink and purple to match the color blend. "See? What did I tell you?"

"Wow..." He whispered. "You take the time to notice stuff like this...you seem to pay attention don't you?"  
"I'm just a grateful person. That's all." Looking up at him she was different then her appearance at the bar. Green and ice met and he chuckled.  
"Totally different than the bar-"  
"Oh don't even start that. That's my persona. A ditz. A completely clumsy dit-"  
"You broke a table."  
"Shut up!" She chuckled, shoving him lightly.  
"I am just saying."  
"Hey, Randall?"  
"Call me Randy please-"  
"Randall. I'll start calling you Randy when and if we become friends."  
"Alright, that's fair. What?"

"Go dive off the high board."  
"Fine. It looks beautiful up there I bet." Standing up he walked up the ladder and looked down. Seeing her smile up at him he took a running start when she sprinted to his stuff and ran through to the mens locker room. "WAIT!" Taking a long stride he climbed out of the pool and looked around. She wasn't even in there probably. When he heard wet footsteps that tried to muffle.  
"I hear you!" That same scream and he took off after her. After running a circle he caught her running toward the pool. Grabbing her the two fell in. Moving to the top of the water she was laughing hysterically, tears running out of her eyes. His duffel bag floating in the water he knew his clothes were soaked.  
"Hold on...follow me." Still laughing she climbed out of the water and he followed. Any married man couldn't help but stare at her, including him. Opening her bag she found her cheerleader shorts and tanktop she used for yoga.  
"I am not wearing that."  
"Oh yes Randall, we'd all love to see your ass in these. No, these were what I was going to wear, but I think you could fit them. The shirt is three times to big and I hold the pants up with a shirt since they are two times to big." Seeing the shorts and Metallica shirt he looked at her.  
"You like Metallica?"  
"Yup."  
"I think you and I are going to get along just fine. Going to the exercise room?"  
"Of course."  
"I'll meet you right here as soon as you're dressed."  
"Deal." The two walking opposite ways she was changed quickly. She looked somewhat slutty, but it was alright, no one to impress so it didn't matter. The shirt fit him perfectly and the pants felt a little tight on the waistband before he untied it. Walking out he saw her standing there.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah." Walking around the pool and through the glass doors to the exercise room she took out her iPod. "Do you want to put these on the speakers? I mean, no one else is even up yet."  
"Sure." Hooking up the system she set it to 'shuffle' and Hollywood Undead came out playing. "Wait. You like Metallica, Hollywood Undead, and..."  
"ACDC, Journey, Bon Jovi, Linkin Park, I love hard rock and Metal, and Rap. Eminem is my favorite of all time."  
"Really? I like basically all the same...Bon Jovi and Journey a little less. And Rap...I don't listen to Rap."  
"Well, you hang out with me and my iPod, you're gonna hear Eminem."  
"Alright then. Hey, do you want to grab lunch or something later on? I want to know what else you like..."  
"Sure. Just make sure the media doesn't see us. Or your wife will blow a gasket."  
"Right...how about we grab breakfast here then. After this."  
"Lunch, I'll get gussied up."  
"Fine. Deal." The two smirking at each other she started laughing. Randall definitely was going to be a close friend. Something she needed, somebody who she hadn't had by her side that she never knew existed.


	3. If You Go On Where Will I Go?

Standing in front of the pool house the viper was processing the events that just occurred. He was going out to lunch with a girl he just met. It made no sense whatsoever. Just to add even more fuel to the fire, he was married. What if the wrong person saw him? No, he couldn't worry about that, he just had to make sure everything went simple and nice. Just lunch. In a red striped dress shirt and dark wash jeans he saw the blue haired girl walking toward him. A plain little black dress with a black pullover on her shoulders. Her hair was in a bun and some black strands of hair fell in front of her face. "Ready?" Looking her over she looked very nice. When the elevator opened the two searched the buttons and when she couldn't find it he started laughing. "What?" She asked again. "Well, Micheal, it's a rooftop restaurant right?"  
"Yeah...oh my god I feel like an idiot." The two laughing the elevator rise, shaking a few times. Jumping once she was cracking up. "Everywhere I go something gets messed up."The doors opening the two walked into the almost empty restaurant. Getting a table next to the large windows she looked over the skyline. "It's amazing you know..." Looking over as well you could see all the major buildings. Ordering himself a coke and rum she looked over the drinks, when something caught her eye.

"A Cream Soda?"  
"Hell yeah!" She replied, almost shocked at his remark. "Cream sodas are fucking amazing!" The drinks coming back she smiled. "God...haven't had one of these in over ten years..."Taking a sip he asked.  
"Favorite movie?" Turning red she looked away.  
"You are going to laugh your ass off."  
"What is it?"  
"Titanic...with Leonardo DiCaprio in it.." She sang, looking at him he looked away, cracking up. "You jerk! I knew you'd laugh at me!"  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But...that movie is like almost four hours long! I never really saw the ending!"  
"Okay, we're going to watch it after lunch!"  
"No way."  
"Yes. You are going to sit through Titanic. Understand it. And bawl your pretty little eyes out!" Shaking her finger at him he rested his chin on his hand, a devilish smirk. "Oh fuck..." She mumbled, covering her face.  
"So, you think I have pre-"  
"Shut the hell up!" Ordering lunch the two continued discussing the movie.  
"I just don't understand why people like it so much!"  
"Well let me think, it is one of the best romance movies ever made! Jack and Rose, it's so amazing...if I had a guy like Jack I...well...you need to watch it." Finishing lunch and paying for it the two went back to his suite and he scrolled through finding the movie.

_"Jack! Jack! Jack!...There's a boat! Jack!...Jack...Jack..."_ Watching the scene Micheal had tears running down her eyes. When she looked over at the Viper he looked away. "Randall? Randall..." Trying to keep his face turned away she climbed around. "You're crying! You are crying! Yes!" Okay, watch!" When Rose let go his jaw dropped.  
"What the hell! She just said she'd never let go-"  
"Shut up and watch!" The two were sitting on the floor, sharing a bottle of champagne, tissues on the floor, watching Titanic.

_'If any of the guys ever find out about this...I will never be able to live it down...and my wife will make me start watching shit like this-' _In front of the statue of liberty Rose looked up and gave the man her name.

"_Rose Dawson..."_ Micheal bursting into tears her shoulders were trembling, she was actually crying. Randy letting a tear slide they were silent as they saw the old Rose dead and the Titanic come to life again. The girl sobbing had her head on the Viper's shoulder. The movie ending he took a deep breath.  
"Wow...wow...that...was..."  
"Say your remarks-"  
"Amazing."  
"What?"  
"I mean...the ending...it's just so powerful. Here." Wiping her eyes with his thumbs the gloss and red in her eyes she closed them.  
"I love this song. You know, you watch this movie on every cable station and they never play the ending!"  
"Really? It's a beautiful song."The two standing up she grinned.  
"Hey thanks. For lunch. And I got you to watch Titanic! I have some power over you-"  
"Don't get cocky." He uttered, running his hand through his hair.  
"I'm not, I am just stating a fact." She added, smirking. "Now just the weekend and then Monday Night RAW! I'm so nervous."  
"You'll do fine. Don't worry. Besides, you broke that poor soul's jaw-"  
"Hey, he didn't have a strong jaw I am just saying!"  
"Is that your finisher?"  
"Yup. I could beat you easily I bet."  
"Oh really?" Walking to the door he leaned onto the wood, blocking her. "I'm sorry but I don't think that you would have a snowball's chance in hell-"  
"The snowball still had a chance. Besides...you know you wouldn't want to hit a lady-"  
"No one said nothing 'bout a lady-"  
"Hey!" Hitting his arm the two laughed. The TV going blank she smiled. "Thanks again." Kissing his cheek she reached for the door knob trying to move his arm. "Move your arm!" Picking her up she screamed, holding onto the fold out ironing board. "Put me down!" She screeched, laughing.  
"Say my name!"  
"What?"  
"Say. My. Name."  
"Randall."  
"You cheap ass!" Throwing her on the bed he flipped her on her stomach, pulling her arm back she screamed.  
"Stop!" Bursting with laughter he leaned down.  
"Say my name!"  
"Randall!" Taking the other arm he brought it back and pulled her up.

"Say it!"  
"No!"  
"Fine! I will sit here like this until you say it!"  
"I'm okay with it." The two sitting there his phone rang.  
"Oh goddamn it!" Micheal laughing he pushed her back down and climbed over her, answering the phone it was John.

"Yeah hey...no nothing...what do you mean she's coming up here now?" Micheal turning back mouthed.

'Who?'

'My wife!'  
"What floor is she on? She's on our floor! Okay! No...it's alright...yeah bye..." Hearing a knock on the door the two looked at each other and he put Micheal in the bathroom in the shower. Turning on the water it was ice cold. "Yes?" The two talking and hugging Micheal stood in the shower shaking. Crying she was freezing cold and scared. It was like before. No guy was really different. They always shoved her off for someone else. After an hour she heard the door close and the TV go on, he forgot about her! Still crying she didn't want to get out because she didn't want to face him. Lying down she closed her eyes. Randy lying on the bed heard the water running and jumped up. Slamming the door open she was lying there, sobbing, in the fetal position. "Come on!"  
"Get away from me!" She screamed. "Don't hit me!" Stopping in his tracks he pulled her up. "Don't hit me...I'm so cold...I'm cold..." She whispered.

"I got you. Come on." Putting his hand in the water he knew she couldn't make the water hot or steam would come out the door and she'd ask questions. She put up with probably near freezing water. Sitting her on the bed he got out a pair of sweatpants and a Metallica t-shirt. Taking off her dress she got changed and he got a towel for her hair. Watching her she was still shaking. "Do you want me to go back with you to your room."  
"No. Thanks though." Standing up she took her soaked dress and walked to the door. "Thank you for lunch...Mr. Orton." Slamming the door shut she walked down the hall, tears running down her eyes. Chris seeing her ran over.

"Micheal! Hey! Are you alright? Did Randy do something?"  
"No." She said blatantly. "I have to go." Trying to walk away she looked at him and broke down crying. "Micheal." Holding her wrist he looked her dead in the eye. "Don't go making stupid mistakes because you're upset."

"Don't tell me what mistakes to make Chris. It's no ones concern but my own. I'll see you shortly." Walking away and into her room she was going to the bar to get a few drinks, she needed it. Now she wished that she met the divas instead of the superstars. Nothing could be done now, she was back where she started a long time ago. This time, though, she wouldn't falter. After having a few drinks and feeling better she went back to her room and went to sleep. No dreams, as usual. But, the Viper was having an odd dream.

_Running through crowds of people he looked back, it wasn't his wife, but it was Micheal, and she was dressed as Rose.  
"Jack! Keep running! Come on!" The two sprinting and jumping over people, the ship continued to fall back. Passing a preacher giving his final benediction, climbing to the top of the ship the lights finally went out. "JACK!" _

Waking up in a sweat he looked around. It wasn't the Titanic. He wasn't about to die. He was in his bed, and she was in her room probably. It was just a dream.


	4. In the Arms of the Eifel Tower Pt 1

Sitting at the bar Micheal was on the phone with her ex boyfriend Greg. Whenever she broke up with a man, somehow she remained close friends with them. It wasn't sex or any children that bonded them, it was just mutual respect for one another. Hanging up she felt better. Greg always asked if she had a drink with her and if she said yes, he always grabbed one, at work or at home or wherever else. When she saw a woman sit down next to her. It was Maryse. The diva looking over at her tilted her head. "Cherie, your crying. Are you alright?" Micheal shocked at how sweet she was outside the ring looked at her reflection on the mirror hanging on the wall. Her eyes were swollen and stained with eyeliner run off. "Was it when you left Randy's room?"  
"How did you know?" She asked immediately.

"We all basically saw you walk out. Randy said he didn't know what was wrong." Micheal breaking down again shook her head. "What happened?"

"Well, we..." Sniffling Maryse handed her a soft tissue. Dabbing her eyes she continued. "In the morning I caught up with him at the exercise room and we started talking about music and the movie Titanic. So we decided to go watch it because he never saw the full movie. We watched it, and it was cool. So, I got up to leave and I don't know what the hell got into him but he played uncle with me, then his wife showed up. He shoved me in the bathroom shower, put the water on freezing, and forgot about me!" Maryse covering her mouth instantly hugged the girl. "It's not fair that I'm always tossed aside.." Maryse looking her dead in the eye smiled.  
"Tomorrow, we go shopping. Alright? What room are you in? I'll walk you back."  
"Alright." The two standing up walked out of the bar, standing in the elevator and going up Micheal added. "I love your accent by the way. It sounds beautiful."

"Aw, thank you. See, you have me now, you don't need men." Hearing the loud laughter of the two Randy immediately recognized it and quietly opened the door. "Tomorrow. We head to the shopping district understand?"  
"Of course!" Taking out a pen she giggled. "I'll give you my number." She said in a deep voice wrote down her cell on the girls hand. "What time tomorrow?"  
"We'll catch breakfast upstairs and around eight and head out okay?"  
"Sure." Kissing each others cheeks Maryse walked to the elevator when Orton ran down the hall.  
"Micheal!"  
"Oh...hello Randall. How are you?"  
"I'm...alright...Look, I wanted to apologize about earlier-"  
"It's nothing." Opening her door she looked back. "I'm used to it." Shutting it and locking it he leaned against the wooden frame.  
"Let me in Micheal." Once he heard the sound of the shower he touched the door handle. It opened. She never locked it. Going in he sat down on her bed, opening her drawer quietly he saw a black thin book, it was filled with papers. When she came back out in nothing but a black bra and panty. Screaming she jumped him, punching him she rebounded when she recognized him.  
"Oh my god Randall! What are you doing?"  
"What you said. What did you mean that you're used to it-"  
"Micheal are you alright?"  
"Christian! Hold on!" Standing up she shoved him in the closet. Putting on a plain white t-shirt she opened the door. "Hey!" Hugging him he turned bright red.  
"Micheal, I heard you scream. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah! Of course I am! The water just turned hot really fast."  
"But you're dry."  
"I put my hand in that's all."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later alright." Turning away she grabbed his wrist. Turning him around she kissed him. Christian blinking a few times he picked her frame up easily.  
"Put me down!" She shrieked. Dropping her she landed on her feet quietly. "Thank you. I'll see you later alright?" Hugging him and kissing his cheek she shut the door. Getting in the shower she took a good hour just relaxing when something came back to her. "OH MY GOD RANDYS LOCKED IN THE CLOSET!" Turning the water off she wrapped a towel around her and sprinted to the closet, unlocking it he looked up.  
"Now I know how you feel, but I'm not freezing or soaked."  
"Well, whatever. Can you leave?" Randy standing up watched her and left.  
"Listen Micheal, I'm not always going to-"  
"I don't want to talk to you right now. Bye." Slamming and locking the door she got into her underwear and lounge pants, shut off the lights and went to bed.

Christian sitting in the bar with Chris Jericho and Adam he was in a very love stricken mood. "Wait..Christian...you've known her since..."  
"She went to the same college as me and we were together for a long time. We are on very good terms now though. I wouldn't want it any other way. Well...possibly being with her but I know it wouldn't work."  
"So, her real name is Micheal?"  
"Yeah, her dad chose the name. He didn't want a girl so he just decided to give her the name anyways as a form of punishment."  
"Serious? That's fucking stupid." Adam taking his shot took Christian's phone. "Her number is in here! I'm calling her! Dude! She's on his speed dial!" Chris and Adam dialing Christian screamed.  
"NO!"

"_Hello?"_ A sweet beautiful yawn.  
"Hey, Micheal?"

"_Who is this? Why do you have Christian's number?"_

"It's Adam, and Chris."  
_"Who?"_

"Chris Jericho and Edge."  
_"Oh...cool...you two are my favorite wrestlers you know. And some of the most handsome."_ The two looking at each other grinned.

"Well thank you very much Micheal."  
_"You are welcome. Is Christian there?"  
_"Hey Micheal, were you asleep?"  
"_Yeah.."_

"I'll hang up. Tomorrow I was wondering if I could take you to dinner up on the terrace. Catch up after college."  
_"Sure what time?"_

"Around nine okay?"  
_"Alright, see ya love." _Hanging up he smirked.  
"We're throwing a party tomorrow for her right?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah, everyone and you guys will get to meet her."  
"So she's hot?"  
"Oh man...don't even get me started...I think I have a picture she sent me..hold on." Going through his iPhone he went back two years ago. "We saw each other at a high school reunion and we took some pictures...found her!" Opening the picture the two men gasped. She was almost as tall as Christian, chest length dark brunette hair with some light brunette streaks. In a very small cocktail dress it was almost a classic black ruffle with small black heels to accentuate her long legs, but she had a tattoo of an angel wing along her thigh. With gold chains dangling over her chest she looked amazing.  
"HOLY SHIT!" Chris yelled. "I only saw her for a split second! Holy fuck...her hair is blue now though...she's sexy."  
"Hot damn! Look at that! That's her?" Adam's jaw on the ground he stood up. "Excuse me. I am going to bed."  
"Is someone going to have a good night's sleep?"  
"I need to go get something nice to wear for tomorrow's...festivities..." Chris realizing what he was up to ran off as well. Christian paying for the bill walked up with them to the elevator where after opening on their floor the two men shot off to their rooms. Seeing Michelle and Melina talking he waved at the women and went into his room, got undressed, and went to bed. If Micheal knew the bulls-eye on her back and how many men were aiming for her she'd run away already.


	5. In the Arms of the Eifel Tower Pt 2

"Wait...Jay? Really? You would chose Jay over Randy Orton?" Maryse asked, sipping on her latte in the terrace restaurant she looked out the window, a blush covering her cheeks, when some waiters barricaded the steps leading to the rooftop garden where only the important parties that people could afford were held. "What party is being thrown tonight?" Maryse in somewhat a panic thought an idea up quickly.  
"Probably a reception for a wedding."  
"Well, it seems likely." Getting her stuffed hash browns she grinned. It was stuffed with cheese, egg, bacon, and layered in potato and breadcrumb. It was about the size of a normal hash brown, but thicker. Maryse with her cherry muffin and yogurt chuckled. "What?"  
"I just love how all the other divas eat so light, and you eat just like the guys!"

"Bien miel je suis unique." She said softly with a chuckle. Maryse lighting up took the girls hands.

"Vous parlez français?"

"Je suis plein de surprises Maryse." Maryse letting out a cheer paid for the bill and the two walked out.

"Vous et moi Micheal, nous allons être grands amis. Je sais qu'il!" The two discussing where to go shopping they passed Jay and Adam, who turned back to hear Micheal speaking french.  
"Hot damn!" Jay yelled and the two women looked back. Maryse was in a red Nanette Lepore red ruffle dress that came just off of fashion week with red banded wedge sandals. Micheal was in a pair of dark wash jeans, with a black off the shoulder Carolina Herrera blouse with Black ankle Chinese Laundry stiletto boots.

"Maryse, me donner une seconde. Je tiens à jouer un petit jeu aujourd'hui alors que nous allons shopping si vous attraper mon dérive." She whispered, Maryse giggling. If her little 'game' went right, she'd have Jay on his toes the whole day. "Jay!" Running up to him she smiled. "Je pense que vous aurez besoin d'obtenir un traducteur pour ce que je vais dire." Edge though, had taken a French class and understood some of what she was saying. Christian's eyes opened wide he had no idea what she was saying. "J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez un attrayant garçon au collège. Et maintenant, vous êtes probablement le plus attrayant homme j'ai vu dans un tout. Bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je dis mais..." Looking back at Maryse she was bright red. "Si vous pouvez comprendre ce que je dis, je crois alors que j'irai avec vous. Mais, vous n'avez pas je peux donc dire comment attiré je suis à vous et je ne vais pas sentir bizarre à ce sujet. Vous voir ce soir Jay, bye Adam. Maryse! Let's go!" Catching up with her and running out Jay looked at Adam, who was smiling, when Jay's grin turned devilish.  
"Dude, what did she say."  
"Oh man...holy shit..."

"What! TELL ME!" He hollered, causing people to look at him.

"She said basically...you were an attractive guy in college, and now you're very attractive and she is very, and I mean she really stressed that. She has the hots for you, and it's not like a crush, it's like..." Pulling him aside he whispered. "It's like an 'I wanna bang you seriously' Attractive kind of feel. Lucky ass bastard." Jay processing the words whispered.  
"Yes. Tonight will be a good night."  
"Dude gonna get laid."  
"No listen, I don't want to get laid, I wanna bang her and spend my time with her."  
"Dude is in love..." Adam sang terribly.  
"Shut the hell up!"

In a shoe boutique Maryse and Micheal were trying on shoes when Micheal found a perfect pair. A pair of Matthew Williamson Zebra print stilettos. Trying them on they wrapped around her ankles perfectly. Maryse gawking at them mumbled. "Je veux que ces chaussures." Micheal laughing added, "Well...oh look!" Peering up at a pair Christian Siriano white peep top stilettos they had silver wrap rounds along the front and were to die for. Maryse snatching them tried them on.  
"Oh my god! These are perfect!" Putting them in the box she sat them next to her. Both paying for their pairs walked out with the bags. "You know Michael, we look perfect. We are perfect looking people."  
"Thank god!" The two laughing boys and men woof whistled. Maryse putting her hand out Micheal flipped them off.  
"We need to go get you an outfit for tonight."  
"Why?"  
"It's a date with Jay."  
"It's not a date-okay it is...so?"  
"Well...I didn't tell you but...I think Adam understood what you said."  
"What! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Well I'm not one hundred percent he understood but, we need to make sure you look even more sexier than you look now."  
"You think I'm sexy?" She asked in a low tone, Maryse playfully slapping her arm.  
"Well, back on topic. If you want Jay, you're gonna have to work for it. So, let's go get you something nice to wear."  
"Nothing to uppity, just simple."  
"No way, if you want a private dinning room, remember its a five-star hotel so you have to look your damn best."  
"True...fine...I got a few thousand on me."  
"How many few thousand?"  
"Like seven."  
"How?"  
"I've saved up since I was fourteen, I had four jobs during the summer and had over two hundred thousand by the time I turned sixteen. I waitresses a lot then."  
"Wow, dedication. Ah! Here is where I get the best stuff." It was a large black building, and when you walked in, you were greeted.  
"Maryse?"  
"This place holds fashion week leftovers. Only from the past three years! So it's sort of still in date!"  
"Welcome ladies. Anything in particular."  
"My friend is going on a very important date tonight with a celebrity. She needs something that pushes these up," Pushing her chest up she also showed him the shoes Micheal bought. "And it has to be something white or pink to match these."

"Ah, and who is the celebrity."  
"The WWE wrestler Christian."  
"Alright, I'm going to have some arrays of cocktails and something to nibble on. Here is the key to your room. I'll bring up all the dresses and everything you need. Anything specific or allergies for food or alcohol?" The two looking at each other said at the same time.

"No heavy alcohol."  
"Understood ladies."  
"I'll catch up in a few minutes alright?"  
"Cool, meet you at the elevator." Michael walking away Maryse added.  
"Listen. Not only is it a date, but we are bringing her to the rooftop terrace of the hotel we are staying at for a 'welcome to the business' party. It needs to be something that all the married men will look at her and curse at her date, and that won't make her feel like a slut. And I need one. I'd prefer something on the daring side in a gold color, to match these." Seeing the silver shoes in her box he nodded. "With a little silver trim would be lovely."  
"Alright, go catch up with your friend!" The man added, waving her off. The two girls entering the elevator rose to the fourth floor. Walking down the hall they opened the door. It was a full lounge with a bar, with empty rungs waiting for alcohol, empty racks to hold close, with nice couture black sofas and a flat screen.  
"Put on some music!" putting on the latest pop they sat there, looking through old magazines. "Hey, Maryse. Can I ask you something?" The french diva raising her head tilted it, waiting for the questions.

"What is it love?"

"Do you think...that Jay is attractive?"  
"Well, Micheal." Leaning across the table she smiled. "You seem awfully strung up on him. So, that is what we are here fo-" A knock at the door the man spoke.  
"Ladies!"  
"Come in!" Opening the door he had piles of dresses in both arms for each girl. Another woman with a fold out cover to get changed behind he sat the dresses on different racks.  
"Maryse..."  
"What! I want a dress! Or a few..." The two laughing he set up the fold out and told the woman to start making drinks. With a on hand sewing expert to fold and take in parts the two women went through dresses left and right. Finally, when Maryse came out in a dress Micheal almost choked on her Prada passion cocktail.  
"Holy shit Maryse." In a Miu Miu gold wide empire waist dress with silver lining and fabric underneath the main skirt it matched her heels perfctly, not accentuating her chest but her collarbone and how long her neck actually was. With the designer putting on a few gold necklaces she twirled around.

"Que pensez-vous?"

"ous regardez vous couper le souffle! Alright! Now that she looks hot, my turn! Ooooh..." Getting a few dresses she immediately eliminated two. One Diane Von Furstenberg strapless light pleated white dress with a simple black band under the bust line. The other was a simple Oscar de la Renta Grecian style off the side white wrap dress. No bling or sequins on either of them. But, coming out in the heels and in the Oscar de la Renta he found a simple silver 'key to my heart necklace and a silver chain bracelet.  
"This is it. Maryse are you getting any other dresses?"  
"Nope. Ready to pay?"  
"Of course. We have to go get our hair and nails done."  
"Serious? You really are pressuring me about this date, and you just like the nice life."  
"Yes." Leaving after paying with cash on the spot the two carried their dresses in special leather zip ups that were somewhat heavy. Getting their hair done Maryse had a color touch-up and a french manicure for white. Micheal however had her blue hair in a side braid curled ponytail with little diamond studs in her hair and a black tip french manicure. Leaving and going back to the hotel the two parted ways after Maryse tried to give her a pep talk. Getting changed and looking at herself in the mirror she smiled. She looked beautiful, and hopefully Christian was dressing up as well. When he texted her she asked him if he was dressing up and he said yes, a thousand pounds of worry lifted. Listening to music she started texting Maryse again when a knock came to the door, moment of truth. Damn it she wished her door had a peep hole.  
"Who is it?" She asked, shaking.  
"It's me." Randy. 'WHAT THE FUCK?' She screamed in her head.  
"Yeah? Who? Jay. Thank god."  
"No, it's Randy. Why are you asking for Christian?"  
"Because we're going to dinner." Jay's voice. Opening the door she peeked her head out and stepped out.  
"Hey Jay." Smiling he was speechless. Locking her door she dropped her key in her black leather quilted Prada clutch. "Bye Randy. Let's go Jay."


	6. It's more than a party, it's a long road

"You look...amazing." The 'captain of charisma' whispered. Looking her over a few times. The light from the city lights at their table made her look better, and the lamp didn't hurt either. Micheal hardly spoke at all, she just kept smiling and that was all the answer in the world. "You know, I remember something from college." Micheal trying to think of anything he would think of she asked quickly, with a tinge of terror on her lips. "What is it?"  
"Well..." He dragged out. "We were in anatomy class together...you got some chocolate that was shipped in. Well, you got sick-"  
"William!" She growled, kicking him, a laugh about to break out.  
"And...I remember I had to carry you to the infirmary...and it took you four days to get better I slept with you every night until you got better. How many times did you throw up on me-"  
"We're eating you jerk off!" She was hunched over, throwing her napkin down she started laughing even harder. Watching her he looked her dead in the eye.

"You look so cute when you laugh." Her brow raising in a strange manor he busted into laughter as well. "You know I think that's weird as all hell!"  
"That's why I do it-"  
"Can I get you any dessert?" The waiter asked, and the two looked at each other.

"I want chocolate..." Jay literally hit his head on the table. "Can I have tiramisu?"  
"Sure, sir-"  
"No, I'll split it with him." His head shooting up he was bright red.  
"What?"  
"I'll split it with you, if you want any."  
"Sure. Hey, why did you dye your hair blue."  
"It's temporary. I was in a blue mood. I'll have my brunette hair back soon."  
"Alright, I like your natural hair color better." Blushing she looked away and back.  
"Thanks. No one has said that to me. I'm going to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Getting up and walking away Jay felt a piece of something thrown at his head. Turning back there was Adam. Running over he looked at her silhouette walk away.

"Holy shit that's a hot piece of ass." Adam growled.  
"Hold up Adam. That is my piece of hot ass." The two laughing he got serious. "How is it looking up there?"  
"Fantastic."

Looking at herself in the mirror in the bathroom she pulled off her bra that held her chest down. So her chest would be visible. Walking back out Adam shot up the stairs and the waiter came back with the tiramisu. The waiter putting the check down Jay immediately put his cash in the checkbook and saw she had the one fork. Taking a small bite of the tiramisu she lite up. "That is so damn good!" She whispered. Cutting a piece off she held it in front of him. "Here." Blinking a few times he took the piece and he stared her down. "What?" Still staring at her he felt his phone vibrate. Time to go upstairs. But, he didn't want to go up yet. He needed a few more minutes, when he spoke. "I just like looking at you."  
"Jay!" Shocked at what he said she took another bite. It was a fairly small piece of cake. "Um...I don't know what to say."  
"I just mean, you're so beautiful, I can't help myself."

"Thank you."  
"Oh and..." leaning across the table she did the same. "Adam told me what you said."  
"Maryse!" Turning bright red she stood up and walked to the bathroom again. Dialing Maryse's number the french diva was on the roof top with all the other superstars. "Maryse!"  
_"What is it?"_

"Adam told Jay what I said..."  
_"ADAM! GET OVER HERE NOW! YES I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Maryse yelled. "Alright. Tell her, __what she said."_

"_You reeeeeaaaaaallllllllyyyyy want to get it in with him don't you-ow Maryse you bitch!" He yelled._  
"Adam..."  
_"Well, he's really into you. Listen, he showed Chris and I a picture of you two at your college reunion a couple years ago, you are on his speed dial. He loves you. You just have to tell him how you feel. And you did...in French...and I translated...that is the story. Goodbye-"_  
"ADAM!" She yelled. "Ah damn it-"  
"Micheal?" It was Jay.  
"Who?" Changing her voice he chuckled.  
"I am looking for Micheal?"  
"Do not know."  
"She is the most beautiful woman in this state, she is tall, fit, breathtaking eyes, great hair, it's blue; but she looks even better as a brunette. I hadn't seen her in a long time and yet she still kept popping up in my mind. I wondered if I brought her on the road with me if we'd be married. And...I think I love her." Micheal crouching down started crying. What could she say now? "Is anyone in the bathroom besides you?" The silence was a response and he walked in.  
"Why would you say that? Why would you?"  
"Because I do love you."

"You're seeing me for the first time in two years. How can you say you love me?" Lightly grabbing her by the chin he crouched down where she was crouched down next to the sink.

"I do." Looking her dead in the eye she immediately hugged him. Standing up he turned her to see the mirror.  
"Aw damn it I look like shit!" Wiping her makeup and reapplying it thanks to her little clutch she had some foundation and tissues. "Much better." Jay making a quack sound she bent over laughing, swiftly smacking him in the stomach, when she replied with a quack. In college, the two would randomly start making noises in class just to piss the teachers off.  
"Okay, I have a surprise for you-"  
"If you do anythi-why are you covering my eyes?"  
"I got you, just trust me." Walking her out and past the tables and up the stairs he closed the door behind them and whispered. "Just don't run."  
"Why? JASON!" When he moved his hands and the WWE Roster and workers started cheering. Micheal screaming she jumped into his arms. "JASON!" Everyone laughing Adam blew a kazoo. John looking at him took it.  
"There is no way in hell I am letting you near another goddamned kazoo!" The two laughing Jay put her down.  
"Aw you said my name!" Jay holding her she smiled at him.  
"I called you by your name cause I wuv wu..." Slapping him playfully on the cheek Randy watched. Somehow, it pissed him off. The new diva walking around with the man she now called her boyfriend, she introduced herself, that's when the dancing started. Micheal left Jason to party with Maryse the whole night. The two were also speaking french the whole night. While walking to the bar Jay caught her. "Hey!"  
"You left me for Maryse? What the hell."  
"Cause I am a sexy bitch. Your girl loves me." Maryse expressed, a beautiful string of sarcasm at the end.

"Sorry Jason," Wrapping her arms around Maryse she kissed her cheek. "I'm in love." Maryse clapping Chris and Adam walked over.  
"What is this? Jay, you let her go? Damn!" Chris hollered, slapping him. Adam attacking his other arm they started to 'beat' on him.  
"Oh boy...Maryse should I help him?"  
"No, future husbands deserve torture." She replied with a sense of foreboding, sipping on her cocktail.  
"Married? You lost it." Micheal stealing Maryse's drink she looked at her hands and to Micheal's, and back again.  
"You whore!"  
"Oh! Oh!" The two glaring at each other started laughing. Finally, everyone was starting to get tired, even Vince had to announce it was time to call it quits. When people checked their phones, it was about four in the morning. However, Micheal had left around one with Jay. The two sound asleep in the bathtub he had helped her hold her hair back when she got sick due to a few to many scotches, and after mouthwash and brushing her teeth, they had gotten a little frisky, fell in the tub, and drifted into a deep alcohol-plunged sleep.

Waking up the next morning she groaned. "Holy fuck...my head is pounding..." Sitting up she looked back. There was Jason still sound asleep. Her eyes widening her dress was still on, but halfway ruined on the bottom. Once he woke up he started laughing. "Good morning sweetheart." Kissing him she lied back down on him, looking him dead in the eye.  
"Morning." Smiling at him she looked around. "We fell asleep in the bathroom...this is familiar-"  
"Vi Tre Delta Christmas party remember?" Sitting up she slid down and it reoccurred in her mind.  
"Oh my god..." She whispered. "That party was awesome. But, what happened last night?"  
"Oh I don't know. You left me for Maryse."  
"Makes sense." Standing up she pulled her dress back down.  
"Aw you ruined it!" Lightly kicking him in the chest she went out to the bedroom and saw she had three messages on her phone. Going back into the bathroom she sat on the edge of the tub and looked the messages over. Maryse had told her that she was upset that she left her and if she had sex with Jason she'd never forgive her.  
"I feel like calling her." The two looking at each other he shook his head.  
"Wait until later on when we all meet up down in the bar for lunch." The next message was a drunk Adam and Chris, saying that Chris was a bachelor and if Jason fell out to call him back.  
"Jason..."  
"Oh. My full name. No nicknames?" Leaning up he pulled her into his lap. "Now I'm terrified."  
"You are such a dork." The last one was Randy's. Telling her that he felt honored that he was called 'Randy' instead of Randall when she left for her date. "Great, now I need to call him."  
"Why him?" Jason asked, a tone of worry in his voice.  
"Because, we need to set things straight. In fact, I'll call him now just to piss him off." Jason chuckling she got up and walked out. "I'm gonna go scare the shit out of him! I'll be back in a bit."  
"You're gonna leave me? For him-"  
"Fuck I wouldn't leave you for a goddamn copy of the sexiest man in the world-"  
"So it's not me-"  
"ON TV GUIDE IDIOT!"  
"I should be on that list...but Orton is..." He mumbled, sinking down. Shutting the door she forgot her key. But, right now her main concern was getting rid of Orton talking to her. Walking down the hall she was still tired as all hell. Knocking on a door Maryse opened it.  
"You slut!" Maryse chuckled out.  
"Hey, where the fuck is Orton again?"  
"Next door...why? What happened?" She didn't know that the Viper hearing her say his name put his ear to the wall, stupid hotels, they always had sound-ambled walls. Smirking he was going to hear what she really thought of him.


	7. The Shooting Star of A Viper Pt 3

Micheal lying down on Maryse's bed she sighed. "Randy pulled a dickhead move laving me a message." Maryse listening to it growled. "He is such an ass! He thinks because he is married women still want him!"  
"Exactly-"  
"It's not like he is attractive anymor-"  
"Woah woah woah...Maryse! I will admit he is attractive."  
"Micheal! Did you hear what you just said?" Micheal replaying it over covered her mouth. "That's what I thought! See? He's ruining you! Think of Jason!" Micheal smiling Maryse shook her. "See? Face it Micheal, you love Jason!"

"I don't LOVE him...but...he said it..."  
"Oh my god..." The two looking at each other Maryse stood up. "I am going to go kick Randall's ass, and you are coming with me!"  
"What?" Maryse dragging her out went right next door and pounded on the door. "MARYSE!"  
"RANDALL KEITH ORTON OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR NOW!" Maryse had instantly grown to love the Diva she had by the wrist. The other divas were just...to much like her, she was so unique. Randy opening the door saw Maryse being yanked back. "Randy...you are such an ass!"  
"How is that Maryse? What did I do?"  
"You hurt..." Yanking Micheal over and the two tumbling into the room they started laughing and Micheal threw a pillow on the ground at the french diva. "You are such a nerd-"  
"Don't be stealing my shit!" The two hugging each other they lied there giggling. Randy watching them leaned against the wall, crossing his arms he smiled at the two. Maryse hadn't been this happy in years. The two sitting up rubbed their eyes. "Holy fuck...okay...wait..what were we doing?"  
"I have no idea-" Hearing Orton clear his throat the two looking up and Micheal blew a raspberry, shrugging her shoulders Maryse fell back again laughing. "MARYSE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She cried, dragging it out. Shaking the girl the two stood up, stumbling they started laughing again.  
"Excuse me, ladies. If you two stop being idio-" Another raspberry. Maryse falling down again Micheal began pulling her up she was laughing. "Are you-" Another. "Goddamn it sto-" One more for the humor. "Micheal stop doing that-" With the try of one last raspberry he kissed her. Maryse turning pale covered her mouth in shock closed the door and locked it. Blinking a few times she pushed him back.  
"What the fuck dude? You're married...and I..have a girlfriend AND a boyfriend." Maryse laughing gaped.  
"Wait! You're cheating on m..."  
"You can't even say it with a straight face! You whore!" The two laughing Randy looked back at Maryse, pointing at the door.  
"Leave. Now." Maryse jumping unlocked the door and ran out. Randy walking over locked it. "Now I need some damn aspirin."  
"Dude...you just..." About to do another raspberry he pointed at her, his eyes burning.  
"You stick you're tongue at me and I swear so help me..." Her tongue out at him Randy jumped her, kissing her. The shock hitting her like a brick wall he smirked. "Told you."  
"Told me what? I'd get raped?" The viper staring down at her she rose her brow.  
"That is fucking creepy stop doing that!" The two staring at each other she shook her head.  
"Randall, get off of me."  
"What?"

"Randall. Get. Off. Of. Me. I have a boyfriend."  
"You're not dating Jason. It's obvious you two are in a 'college lovers reunite phase'." Making air quotes she sat up.  
"So what? At least I feel loved." Looking away he squinted at her, following her gaze. It was out the window.  
"Wait...what are you talking about?"

"You don't know Randall-"  
"Say my name." Looking her dead in the eye he pinned her against the headboard. "Say it. Just say my name please." He begged, desperate. "You call Maryse, John, Jason, Chris, Adam, and every other person by their first name. Even Vince! Why am I not included?" Suddenly it came to her.  
"I have no fucking idea." She whispered, thinking it over.  
"Hold up..." Sitting back on his knee he leaned his head closer to her. "What was that?"  
"I have no fucking clue...why-now I remember!"  
"What is it?"  
"You left me freezing in the goddamn shower-"  
"Samantha showed up! What the fuck did you expe-"  
"Put me in the goddamn closet like other guys have!" Standing up on the bed she screamed at him. "I am so sick and tired of being the third wheel! The friend with benefits! The one who ruins marriages! That is not who I am! I want somebody with no significant other who will love me for who I am! Not who I am in the ring, or in the recording studio! I'm so sick..." Leaning down she screamed again. "Of being every man's little bitch!" Jumping down and walking away she tried to open the door. "What the fuck?" Kicking the door it broke open, she didn't see the latch at the top. Walking out he caught her again, his arms around her waist he brought her back in and closed the door, although now it squeaked like hell. Holding her still he growled.  
"You are not a whore, a bitch, or anything like that. Besides...you and Jason, you seem happy together."

"Well. I think I do love him. You don't come across a guy like that any day you know. Oh hey! About our storyline..." Randy laughing climbed over his bed and opened his drawer with the script and pulled it out, opening it read the lines out loud.  
"After Orton vs Morrison match, Addams storms out, pumbling Orton and Morrison she performs her signature move on Orton. Takes title belt. Climbs to top turnbuckle and holds it above her head.  
Show. Closes..." Looking up at her she grinned and he started laughing. He hadn't laughed like this in years, it was like bringing life back. Sitting next to him she read the lines over again and snatched the script. Looking at the gleaming title belt she snatched it when he let out a shriek. "GIVE ME THE DAMN BELT! NOW MICHEAL!" Moving around him she walked over to the bathroom, holding it above the toilet. "Okay...it won't even fit." Looking down she screeched.  
"This is more than any fucking turd in the world record magazine thing!" Randy laughing again it was so out-of-character for him even in everyday life, and it shocked him.  
"It's a book and this is worth more than any dump."  
"With your name on it it's about the same." She mumbled, smirking at him.  
"You are a bitch!"  
"Whore!" She retaliated. Walking over to the door she smiled as he put the title safely back on the TV stand. Looking over at her she had a warm smile, then she looked back at him. "I'm sorry about earlier..."  
"No, I'm sorry. I had no right whatsoever to do that to you. Samantha would have understood if I told her we were just watching Titanic."  
"Well, it's all done and over with. Tomorrow we fly to Raleigh...Monday Night RAW, and I get the lifetime opportunity to kick your ass."  
"Oh ha. Ha. I forgot to laugh."  
"You just did."  
"Bitch!"  
"Whore." Opening the door she looked back at him and he hugged her.  
"I'm sorry again. I promise it'll never happen again."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Micheal-"  
"Thanks for everything...Randy."


End file.
